


Marble Heart

by shoegazerx, slashyrogue



Series: Shoegazerx Art Fics [17]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Blood Bond, Brutal Murder, Dubious Consent, Gargoyle Hannibal, M/M, Magical Tongues, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/pseuds/shoegazerx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Called to investigate the murder of a wealthy recluse, Will Graham gets tangled in the mind of an ancient creature hiding in plain sightincluding art by @shoegazerx





	Marble Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be for #ForBothOfUs but we missed the deadline so now it's literally for both of us.

Hazelwood Manor was located in the far backwoods of West Roxbury. It was a monster of a place, spanning over twenty one thousand square feet with twelve bedrooms each with their own bathroom, a living room, kitchen, dining room, and a library.  
  
When Will pulled up in front of the mansion he wasn’t thinking about any of those things and hardly noticed the opulence.  
  
The one thing he noticed was the gargoyle.  
  
There was only one, overly large and odd compared to the rest of the house. He stared at the statue that loomed from above while he walked towards the door and almost crashed into Jack Crawford.  
  
“Sorry, I wasn’t--” he trailed off.  
  
Will looked up at the statue again.  
  
“Ugly looking thing isn’t he?,” Jack said, mirroring his gesture, “Still not as ugly as what’s come of Mr. Carlyle inside.”  
  
Roman Carlyle was the reason Will had been called out. The seventy seven year old CEO of RC Enterprises, a tech company that had at one point attempted to rival Apple but fell just short,  had become a bit of a recluse since his wife’s death five years before and only had a maid who helped him once a week. The maid had called to report the death, screaming and crying that Roman had been “eaten by a monster.”  
  
When Will walked into the large bedroom upstairs he can’t disagree.  
  
Mr. Carlyle’s heart has been pulled from his chest, the open cavity almost too large to have been done by a knife. He was spread eagle on the bed, wide eyed and open mouthed but fully clothed.  
  
Will stared down at the body and the room started to empty around him.  
  
The minute the door is closed and he sat in the armchair beside the bed he fell into the mind of the so-called “Monster.”

It was angry, angrier than anything he’d ever felt before now. The gall of this THING thinking it could defy him!

Will climbed onto the bed and snarled, loud and long as he stared at Mr. Carlyle.

_“Scum.”_

He jumped off the bed and stood up to stare at his handiwork.

This is what IT deserved.

Heartless.

They were all heartless.

Will stared at his hands and came out of the haze when he realized they were missing something.

Claws. 

He blinked and looked at the body again.

Roman with his silent scream.

The room at once felt thick with death and he hurried toward the double doors that led out onto the balcony. He inhaled the cool December air and leaned over the railing, his eyes closed as he tried to regain his calm.

“Hey, watch out!”

Will opened his eyes and stumbled back, surprised to knock into the gargoyle. He grabbed onto it and winced when his hand caught a particularly sharp angled point on its back.

“Shit,” he whispered.

His hand was bleeding, a little too much really, but Will just stared as the blood fell onto the stone statue.

Had it been there before?

“Will!”

He hardly noticed when the door to the bedroom opened and Bev ran up to him along with Jack and the others.

Bev grabbed his hand and pulled him back inside.

“Shit, what happened?”

He looked at his hand. “I fell. I must’ve cut it on the gargoyle.”

“I think you might need stitches.”

“Did you get anything?” Jack asked.

Bev scoffed. “I think the dead guy can wait. Unless you want him to bleed all over the crime scene?”

Jack made a noise of annoyance and nodded while Will looked back at the gargoyle. His blood had pooled down onto the pale tile below, like someone had stabbed it right through the back.

Or through the heart..

“Are the EMTs already gone?”

“Yeah, they packed up almost minutes after we arrived. No need for them to stay when the body is cold.”

“Then we’ll go to the minute clinic.”

He spent the walk down the stairs still in the haze, the voices around him a buzz.

When he got in the car Will looked back up at the gargoyle and he could’ve sworn it looked right back.

Will didn’t remember getting home, nor did he even recall a single thing after the mansion. He woke in his bed in a sweat and his hand ached.

He turned on his bedside light and tore the bandage from his hand to stare at the stitched up wound beneath.

It was red, so red that the black of the stitches stuck out strongly.

There was a whine and he reached down to pet Winston who lay beside the bed.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, “I’m….ok.”

The bedside clock read three twelve and Will realized with a panic that he’d lost almost twelve hours.

What kind of drugs had they given him?

He stood up and padded toward the kitchen, his mouth dry and his hand now a dull ache.

Winston followed him and Buster followed Winston, the two of them barking with sudden need.

“Okay, okay.”

Water could wait.

Will whistled for the rest of them and all seven came running when he opened the door to step outside.

He didn’t bother to turn on the light, they knew what they were doing, and took a deep breath to taste the chill in the air.

The dogs made the usual excited sounds as they did their business and he leaned against the front of the house to wait.

The growling made him freeze.

It started with one, then two, and soon seven very distinct growls made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

He whistled. “Come on, guys!”

No one came.

Will heard a ferocious bark that started several others, which is when he flipped on the outside light to see what they were so upset about.

“No.”

The dogs were all sniffing at the stone gargoyle in the middle of his backyard.

Roman Carlyle’s stone gargoyle.

Will knew it was.

He didn’t move, couldn’t move, and rubbed his eyes thinking he must be dreaming.

No, it was still there.

Winston started to paw at the statue and the others followed suit, then began butting their heads against it.

“Hey, hey! Stop!” Will yelled, finally coming out into the yard.

They continued on and didn’t listen, desperate in their attempts to attack the statue until Will whistled loudly. “STOP!”

The pack all stepped back at his command.

He could see they were all still tense, like they’d attack again at any moment, but Will held out his hand.

“Stay.”

He reached out to touch the statue.

It was warm.

He swallowed past the dryness in his throat.

Stone statues weren’t warm.

Will moved around the gargoyle and saw the red blood stain he’d left hours earlier still there on its back like a target.

“This has to be a dream. It has to be.”

He shook himself and rubbed at his eyes only to have the gargoyle still proudly displayed in his backyard.

He turned and headed for the house, the fizzled mania that threatened to creep into his mind barely withheld as he whistled to the dogs. The sound of them as they followed made him calmer and when he turned out the light things felt like they might be ok.

Then he heard the growl.

It was deep, guttural, and angry. Will curled his fingers in tight as a familiar ferociousness came over him.

He barely had time to open the door for the dogs when he was pushed back against it hard. The porch was dark and he could see nothing but felt the hard body of his attacker. Will tried to fight back but couldn’t match the strength of the hold and the warm breath huffed against his cheek made his fear rise.

“You smell so rich with fear,” a deep, raspy voice whispered, “And reek of self loathing.”

Will turned his head and felt tears in his eyes. “Who are you? What do you---?”

A thick laugh made the hairs on Will’s arms stand on end. “You know who I am even in the dark. Don’t you?”

Will reached up and touched his attacker’s hand.

The hard rough skin felt like marble.

“No, you can’t be.”

Will looked away but still could see reflected back in the glass door his worst possible fear come to life.

“Look at me.”

He lifted his head.

The gargoyle was larger than him by far, its rough skin stark contrast to Will’s own and large looming wings terrifying to behold. He opened his mouth to scream but found he couldn’t and the sound of the dogs as they barked making Will fear for their lives.

“Quiet them or I will.”

He forced out the words just barely above a whisper.

“Go lay down!”

They whined and turned on their heels, though Winston growled still as he watched them through the glass of the door.

“Your terror is so sweet, human. Much sweeter than his.”

Will closed his eyes. “You killed Mr. Carlyle.”

“Roman grew old and tasteless. The elderly live their lives in fear and do not know the pleasure of unexpected terror. They grow stale. He refused to bring me someone new so I used his useless carcass to bring in new meat.”

He shuddered when the gargoyle leaned in close to sniff at his neck, the sound of its inhale enough to fuel Will’s nightmares. “Are you going to kill me?”

“Kill you? Why would I kill you when your taste is so intoxicating?”

Will pressed his face against the cold of the glass door.

“What are you gonna do? Suck out my fear every night until I die?”

He was turned around with such strength he cried out and his head banged back against the door till he heard a loud crack.

“What is your name, human?”

Will refused to look into its eyes and stared off to the side. “Will. Will Graham.”

“Will Graham,” the gargoyle said, “You felt me in Roman’s home. Took me into your mind and embraced me. I could feel you in me. Did you know that?”

He shook his head.

The gargoyle grabbed his chin and made Will look into his eyes. “You did. Your fear is very tasty, Will. Very tasty indeed. But that embrace? I have never felt anything quite like it. Not for a thousand years.” He pressed in close to Will’s ear. “Would you like to feel me in you?"

The question was a test, Will knew just hearing the words, and he knew if he said no his days would be filled with never ending terror.

Will pushed past the fear that hung hard in his chest before he spoke.

“Yes.”

He was let go and fought to stand upright, his body shaking as he caught his breath.

“The animals need to be caged.”

“They don’t have cages.”

“Then we need to be caged. Unless you want me to take you here in the cool of the night? Hard and rough in the snowbeds?"

Will’s hands shook.

“The choice is yours, Will. We have been bonded by blood, you and I. You will not be rid of me until you die. But the rest of your life can be bathed in fear or in something else entirely. I will not take you by force.”

He opened the door and turned, his body heavy as he made his choice.

The gargoyle’s wings scrapped the ceiling as they walked inside and Winston rushed at them but Will grabbed hold of his collar.

“No!” he said firmly, “Go lay down!”

Winston hung his head and whimpered as he left them for his empty bed.

“Upstairs.”

The walk to the stairs was filled with dread, quiet as Will led them up and then to the room he never slept in. He could hear the scratching of the monster’s wings on the wall as they headed up and the tips of them hit the ceiling again when they were at the top. Will stepped into the bedroom on the right and looked inside. It was small, though inside was a king sized bed and a dresser that held most of his clothes. He pulled off his shirt and turned to see the gargoyle’s eyes on him.

“Your fear is fading,” the gargoyle said, “I can hardly smell it now.”

“I find that hard to believe."

The gargoyle rushed fast and pushed him down onto the bed. He let out a shaky breath and felt the signs of its hardness against his hip.

“I will make you scream for other reasons.”

Will had a moment to breathe before the remainder of his clothes were torn off by the gargoyle and the feel of its razor sharp claws stung his skin. He fought to contain his revulsion at the sight of him, the grotesque shapes of his face and the large fangs that hung out of his mouth.

“You find me hideous, Will Graham?”

“Yes,” Will breathed as clawed hands teased down his bare chest.

“A pity,” the gargoyle said, flicking his nipples, “My kind have been known to be quite loyal to their concubines, even more so to a lover. Your body fights your revulsion.”

Will felt his cock grow hard as the gargoyle began to stroke. He let out a low moan, throwing back his head as he closed his eyes.

“No! Open your eyes! You will look at me!”

He felt tears in his eyes as he opened them. His breath was coming in gasps as the strokes continued and arched up to meet each with building desire. “What...do I taste like now?”

The Gargoyle licked its lips. “Like nothing I have ever tasted before.”

Will’s body shook as his legs were then opened, each long stroke that tried to hide what was to come. He stared up at the creature’s wings that fluttered every time Will moaned, and knew this was affecting them both in more ways than one.

He bit down on his bottom lip as the gargoyle leaned in to lick at his hole, the thick licks wetter than anything Will had ever felt inside him and he fought not to come as the pleasure quickly built. The fear was gone now, hidden away beneath this unholy act, and as he rocked against the creature’s mouth he never wanted this to end.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” he groaned, “Oh god, please!”

His orgasm was held back from him, locked captive he knew till the gargoyle tasted everything he had to offer.

Will grabbed for his cock and was punished by that talented tongue being snatched from him.

“Not until I am finished with you, Will Graham.”

“Please,” Will moaned, “Oh god, just fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck--”

His knees were lifted and the gargoyle stared down into Will’s eyes. “Do you think I’m hideous now, Will?”

Will could hardly see through his lust filled haze but he didn’t lie.

“Yes!”

The thrust inside him was not gentle nor was it slow, a sharp quick punishing rhythm unrelenting as his lover gorged on his desire. He clutched at the gargoyle’s back and pressed his face against its rough neck as he moaned.

“Fall into me, Will,” it hissed, “Enter me as I enter you.”

Will closed his eyes and let the memories overtake him, though the angry monster he knew from the bloody crime scene felt different than the creature in his arms. He tasted blood and growled as he fought to get closer, his huffed breath and the slap of their skin the only sound in the otherwise quiet room.

When the gargoyle’s wings began to flap in earnest and he was bitten in the shoulder Will cried as his orgasm overtook him at once. The creature licked his shoulder, nuzzled the torn flesh, and held them tight together.

“Exquisite.”

He woke at dawn, sore and severely satisfied, lying facedown on the bed in the middle of his living room.

The dogs seemed fearful from the night before but Will was oddly not.

There were claw marks on his chest and belly that he touched with an reverence, the hint of a smile on his face at the memory.

It wasn’t a dream then.

The crack in the door sold the reality to him even before he walked outside where he was startled by an empty yard. The dogs didn’t go near the spot that gargoyle had been on and walked around as if it were still there. Will’s sadness at the lack of it felt insane at best, till he turned and saw the stone creature now sat perched right outside his bedroom window.

He brushed fingers along his shoulder and felt the bite mark.

Definitely not a dream.

Will got a call from Jack just as he fed the pack breakfast.

“Someone stole the gargoyle you hurt yourself on yesterday.”

“How could they do that without being seen?”

“I have no idea,” Jack said, “You….ever get anything yesterday? Anything at all useful?”

Will took a bite of the sausage link on his plate. “Your killer got sick of him. Angry at how unuseful he was.”

“What does that even mean?”

He shrugged. “I dunno, Jack. That’s all I got. You need anything else? It’s my day off.”

“No,” Jack said, “That’s all.”

“Good luck.”

Will spent all that Saturday looking up gargoyles on the internet. He read hundreds of different websites and learned absolutely nothing. Gargoyles were architectural constructs made to push rainwater off of buildings and ward off evil spirits. They didn’t magically attach themselves to people and feed off of them.

Nor did they have sex with them.

Really amazing sex.

He searched other avenues, mainly incubi which seemed more in tune with his. They fed off sexual energy, the incubi, and killed their hosts.

Will tried to feel fear as he waited for the sun to go down that night, the type of dread that normal people would’ve had as they waited for a monster to appear to them in the dark. He found himself instead in anticipation of its arrival. The dogs he put away after they were fed and taken outside, then he waited half clothed on his bed upstairs.

The sound of the gargoyle falling to the ground outside shook the house it was so loud, and when it walked up the stairs he waited with bated breath.

The continuing thuds as it walked up the steps seemed to echo as they grew closer and Will stared at the empty doorway until he was no longer alone.

The monster’s eyes traveled down his body but it made no move to come closer.

“I could smell your desire from outside. Have you no shame in this?”

His hands shook as he lay back and licked his lips. “I’ve lived with shame for a long time. This feels like a fever dream. I can’t feel ashamed about something that feels so unreal.”

“I no longer repulse you?”

Will swallowed. “Does it matter?”

The pointed ears of the gargoyle twitched. “Not yet. Turn over.”

He lay on his belly as his pants were pulled down slow, a gentle tease that shouldn’t be. Will felt its hard finger press inside his hole and he gasped, arching back against the intrusion.

“Does this feel unreal?”

“No,” Will whispered, his voice stuttered.

“Have you felt this before in all your life?”

“No,” he moaned as a second finger pressed inside.

Would this pleasure be worth dying for?

“You smell afraid,” it said, dragging fingernails down his backside, “Like your mind has gone elsewhere.”

“I….I did research.”

A hollow laugh. “Turn over.”

“Why?”

“So I can see your face when you tell me false truths.”

Will did as he was told and his cock stood out stiff now while the gargoyle looked him over.

“What makes you like this?”

“You think it sorcery? That I am a prince transformed into a hideous monster that will be redeemed by true love’s kiss?”

His chin was grabbed hard and it leaned in to snarl close to Will’s face. “I am a living breathing abomination! I feed off fear and devour the flesh of those who defy me! There is no good in me. Do not think otherwise!”

Will’s eyes started to tear up the pain was so great. “Please.”

“Do not deem to ‘know’ me, Will Graham.”

Before Will could blink he was let go as the gargoyle stood up and walked out of the bedroom, stomping down the stairs. His cock stood untouched and his face ached.

He lay on his side, his body still shaking, and tried to calm the fast beat of his heart.

Tonight was not going to end in pleasure.

Will covered himself up and fell asleep there, his body still hungry for what he’d only been given a taste of before. He went to school the next morning having tossed and turned all night long, as every sound outside caused him to wake up thinking the gargoyle would return.

The whole thing began to feel like a dream when a week passed with no reappearance, though the marble statue still sat right outside his window as if it had always been there.

Then, of course, Jack Crawford came to see him.

There was a rush of new bodies in a nearby community college not ten miles from his house and Will didn’t think anything of Jack’s offer to pick him up on the way.

The minute he pulled in Will realized his mistake.

“Jack I--”

“You look like shit,” Jack said, peering at him, “Have you been sleeping?”

Will looked back at the house and saw the gargoyle still stood. He turned to Jack.

“I….no. Not really.”

“We’ll get coffee on the way. C’mon.”

Did Jack not see the statue?

The deaths of the sorority girls was a quick and easy job, an angry young man who had a taste for brunettes and very little self control. Will had him picked out before the end of the day and as they drove back he couldn’t help but ask.

“The gargoyle,” he started, “Did anything happen with that?”

“From the Carlyle place? No. I think they’re chalking it up to vandalism. I think his relatives wanted it because of its value.”

Will looked at Jack. “Value?”

“It’s been around for ages apparently. Worth a couple hundred grand. Which, you know the whole saying. Everyone wants to chisel out a piece of marble heart.”

“No, I don’t.”

Jack looked at him. “You ok, Will?”

He turned away and looked towards the house just as they pulled up.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Get some sleep.”

“Goodnight Jack.”

The dogs were excited to see him when he opened the door, barking and jumping despite how much he told them to stop. Will walked outside and watched them run. He gripped tight his jacket as he shivered in the December chill.

“You smell of self loathing.”

Will turned around quick.

“You scared me.”

The gargoyle was hidden from his view.

“Fear has been my primary ideal for a thousand years. I excel at it.”

“I don’t know what you want from me, “ Will admitted, “You said we have a blood tie that I can’t get away from and then you tell me not to ask any questions. Roman had to have asked questions.”

The gargoyle stepped up closer and Will was shocked by sickly pale it looked.

“Roman Carlyle was a fearful man who did nothing but try and obliterate me since the day we set eyes on each other. He was rude, selfish, and sacrificed his wife in order to subdue me. He and you are not even in the same realm of humanity. Do not lump yourself in with him.”

Will sighed. “I just...all I want to know is who I’m letting fuck me till I can’t see straight. Can I just get something?”

He felt the floor of the porch rumble as it neared, and when the gargoyle lifted his chin Will trembled. “I have gone by many names and worn many faces. But you can call me Hannibal."

“Hannibal.”

“Yes, Will. Now come and let me feed from you. I hunger much.”

Will whistled to the dogs and let them inside before they went upstairs. He took off his clothes piece by piece as Hannibal watched and when he fell back onto the bed he felt as if he’d been zapped with wanton need.

Hannibal devoured him like a starved animal, licked and tasted every inch of his body till he could do nothing but beg for release that was not to be given. He clutched hard at his lover, shaking and desperate, but was made to wait for Hannibal’s hunger to be sated before his own.

“Will,” Hannibal breathed, licking his neck, “You have missed me?” 

“Yes,” Will confessed, “I….fuck, yes.”

He was fucked hard and fast after his confession, stroked thoroughly through till he nearly passed out from the pleasure of his release.

After they lay together, still attached, and he felt Hannibal’s wings fold in to surround him.

“Do you think I’m hideous now?”

Will turned his head, his eyes heavy, and pressed his lips to Hannibal’s rough mouth. They kissed messily, tiredly, and when he pulled back Will took a moment to look at his monster again. He ran his hand along Hannibal’s cheek, the paleness gone now, and smiled.

“Yes.”

Hannibal woke him before dawn to fuck again, soft and slow, and Will followed him out to watch as the sun turned his body to stone.

Was it a curse?

Was it a blessing?

Will didn’t know.

But he wanted to know.

He wanted to know everything. 

                                                                         

Thank you to shoegazerx for this amazing collaboration. These two could not have come to life without you. *hugs* 


End file.
